


Hero

by JessBakesCakes



Series: Gibbs/Jenny: Drabbles 20in20 [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave it to Gibbs to emerge from the trunk of a car, gun pointed, and save her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

Leave it to Gibbs to emerge from the trunk of a car, gun pointed, and save her life. She’s trying to clear her head as her hands wrap around the cool metal of the autopsy table she’s leaning on. Better leaning on it than lying on it.

He walks in, and suddenly she’s able to think coherently again. She says everything out loud that she’s been thinking for hours. He’s silent.

“Are you ever going to say anything?”

He hands her the coffee cup. “Have a drink.”

Not even adding an “S” to his bulletproof vest could inflate his ego.


End file.
